muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
World Over
World Over was a magazine for Jewish children published by the Board of Jewish Education of Greater New York in the 1970s and 80s. The March 6, 1981 issue featured a one-page interview with Miss Piggy about the practice of keeping kosher. The interview was published as part of the magazine's celebration of Purim, a light-hearted holiday that features dressing up in costumes and acting silly. The pictures of Miss Piggy are credited to Henson Associates, but it's not clear from the magazine whether the interview was actually conducted with anyone from Henson, or whether the World Over staff wrote it themselves. Interview World Over: Miss Piggy, welcome to World Over. Miss Piggy: Oh deary, I wouldn't miss your magazine for the world... over that is. Oh, I'm so clever. WO: Miss Piggy, we brought you here to discuss some important questions. We hope you won't mind. MP: Moi, mind? You don't think I'm just another beautiful face? I'm a deep thinker -- I think all the time. Fire away cutie. WO: Thank you. Our World Over readers are very anxious to hear how you feel about kashrut... MP: God bless you. WO: No, Miss Piggy. That's kash-rut. MP: Kashrut? Oh, I loved his last picture. So much... shall I say... joie de vivre. WO: No, excuse me Miss Piggy. Kashrut means special dietary rules that are described in the Bible. It comes from the word kosher which means fit, or proper. MP: Of course, sweetie. Moi knew that. Piggy was only testing. Now, as for diets -- I never try them. I don't need to. WO: I'm sorry. I'm not making myself very clear. MP: Well it ain't my fault, buster! WO: No, of course not. O.K. In the Torah, in Leviticus it says: And the pig, although it has true hoofs, with the hoofs cleft through, it does not chew its cud, it is unclean for you. MP: Now wait a minute. What do you mean unclean? I shower twice a day. WO: It means not kosher, not to be eaten. MP: You mean pigs are not... eaten? Kashrut you say? Sounds great to me. In fact sweetie, you may say in your wonderful little magazine (I never miss an issue), Around the World... WO: World Over. MP: Listen buster, you want to hear what I have to say? WO: Of course, sorry Miss Piggy. MP: You may say in World Over that the most beautiful and brilliant, that is moi, Miss Piggy thinks kashrut is great. How about legs... frogs' legs, that is? WO: In the Torah it says: Anything in water, whether in the seas or in the streams that has fins and scales... these you may eat. But anything in the seas or in the streams that has not fins and scales... among all the living creatures that are in the water... you shall not eat. MP: Kermie baby has no scales or fins... WO: Yes, Miss Piggy, Kermit is out, too. There's more to kashrut, of course... MP: Do you need moi for a kosher benefit or something?... a petition? Just let me sign... I'm right where you want me. WO: Miss Piggy, we just wanted to hear your opinion. We value it. MP: Well, sweetie, Piggy will give you a piece of her mind any time you want. WO: Thank you, Miss Piggy. Shalom. MP: Shalom, kissy-kissy, Hog Same'ah. External Links *The Board of Jewish Education of Greater New York __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Magazine Appearances